


mezzaluna

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Bites, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: Under the half-moon, Blaine joins the Mezzaluna festival- an Omega run- in hopes that an Alpha will find him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	mezzaluna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Week 2020. Day 3 - Free Day

The moon shone bright against the night sky, lighting the forest floor in an ethereal silver glow. The wind was deafening in Blaine’s ears, the chill biting his skin as his feet carried him hard and fast through the trees. His henley, dark green like the forest around him, stuck to his back with the sweat of his exertion. He darted here and made a serpentine dash there, making sure to not leave his scent in a linear line. He wasn’t about to make it easy for an Alpha to catch him.

It was a tradition held once a year for unbonded Omegas to run in the forest and have an Alpha seek them out. A time honoured tradition of coupling long before the days of dating apps like Tinder. The Mezzaluna festival. Under the half-moon. 

Each year since Blaine presented as Omega at eighteen, he had wanted to join the festival. He always had the romantic notion of finding his mate in the run; not love at first sight but purely by their scent. It was how his parents had met. It was how his best friend Tina had found her Alpha, Mike. And he dreamed of having that for himself, too. 

But hearing negative feedback from so many of the county’s Omegas who had participated in the run in the past had made him hesitant to join. Those Omegas often complained that they felt unsafe due to the predatory behaviour of the Alphas on the organizing committee. 

After protests and calls for votes, the gubernatorial body of their county awarded the Beta council the privilege to organize the Mezzaluna festival for the next five years. Betas, by the nature of their designation, were best suited to organize an event involving Omegas due to their objectivity. Blaine knew Betas would do their best to keep him safe and that was why this year he had felt comfortable enough to sign up for the festival.

A howl reverberated through the forest somewhere ahead, pulling Blaine out of his reverie and prompting him to focus. Envy burned under his skin, in his muscles. The howl meant another Omega had agreed to being claimed by an Alpha, who was more than happy to let the sounds of their joy echo in the spaces around them. Another Omega had found their mate.

Blaine wondered, not for the first time that night, if he would hear a howl one that was just for him.

The earth was cool beneath his feet. It was best to steer clear of the direction of the howl, Blaine noted. Wouldn’t want to interrupt if they decided to bond right then and there.

And so he circled back and then changed courses on a whim, carefully watching the dark shades of the trees zoom by. He wanted to be caught, to be claimed. But he also wanted an Alpha who was worthy, who deemed _him_ an Omega worthy of the chase.

Suddenly, there was rustling coming up behind him. It was coming fast, the steps hard and determined. Blaine picked up his pace, a grin growing wide on his face. _Finally_ , he thought, as he zigzagged through the trees. He heard the chasing Alpha laugh, sounding pleased. Blaine couldn’t help but preen at that, knowing he had made an Alpha happy with his challenge.

Beneath the half moon, Blaine kept running, the Alpha close at his heels. They were coming into a clearing lush with a wide patch of zoysia grass. His bare feet felt like they were stepping on clouds. 

This proved to be a distraction because Blaine was so entranced by the feel of the grass under his feet that he unknowingly slowed his pace, promptly allowing for the Alpha to tackle him to the ground. He let out a surprised _oooff_ before feeling the Alpha turn their bodies mid-fall.

Under the moonlight, Blaine was draped over the Alpha in a tangled heap as they fell with a muffled thud on the soft grass. His Alpha had protected him from the impact of the fall.

_His_ Alpha.

A thrill surged up his spine. An Alpha had caught him. 

Blaine couldn’t help the smile etched on his face, the pleased whine that escaped his throat.

He instinctively rolled off the Alpha and tilted his head to the sky, exposing his neck and inviting the Alpha to scent him. Almost immediately, he felt the Alpha nosing at his scent gland and he shivered when he felt the subtle hint of teeth grazing at his skin, igniting every fibre in him aflame. He heard the Alpha breathe in deep, taking in the smell of him.

A cool breeze billowed through the clearing and Blaine shuddered a little. But he was content with the feel of the grass soft beneath him and the weight of the Alpha was welcoming on him. He took the opportunity to breathe in deeply, too. His Alpha smelled of woodsmoke, of cool earth, of sandalwood and autumn leaves; the scent so good Blaine couldn’t help another whine that left him.

After a moment, the Alpha pulled away from his neck and hovered over him. Blaine watched the moonlight illuminate the sharp lines of the Alpha’s jaw, the handsome slope of his nose, the deep green of his eyes. That was when Blaine realized-

“Sebastian?” Blaine whispered.

Above him, the Alpha- Sebastian- froze.

A beat passed before Sebastian straightened himself, sitting back on his heels.

“Blaine?”

Blaine sat up slowly, dazed by everything that was happening; the run, being caught, _Sebastian_.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

It had been years since he had seen Sebastian. But there was no mistaking those eyes.

They had met at Dalton at the tender age of fifteen but they didn’t get off on the right foot. Sebastian, even before he presented as an Alpha, had the very makings of an Alpha that Blaine always despised; arrogant, loudmouthed, imposing. Still, he gradually got along well with Sebastian over the years. They weren’t friends per say, rather they were _friendly_ , considering they had a lot of friends in common. And they were all part of the show choir.

Sebastian had often flirted with him but Blaine wasn’t naive enough to think he was the only one Sebastian acted that way with. He did enjoy it if he was being honest. The way Sebastian would turn all his attention to him, hyper aware of how those green eyes tracked his movements on stage. And how Sebastian was always ready with praises, showering them in abundance after every one of his solo performances. 

“Flawless,” Sebastian would say. “Sex on a stick and sings like a dream.”

They had shared one kiss at a dorm party the night before graduation. He still remembered the way every single nerve in his body came alight when they kissed. He had never quite experienced another kiss like that again; subsequent kisses with others always fell short- but he had chalked it up to being seventeen and hormonal.

Now, at twenty-eight, Blaine was starting to reconsider. Could he have felt that way when Sebastian had kissed him then because they were fated to be? What other explanation was there when taking into consideration that he and Sebastian had left for colleges on opposite coasts, not keeping in touch since- apart from the occasional run-ins at common friends’ birthdays and weddings but still ended up together at this festival? 

Blaine shook his head, smiling. He was a romantic, after all. 

What were the odds? That Sebastian, the boy who had given him his first and best kiss at seventeen, was the Alpha to have caught him.

There was an excitement rising in him at this realization, the hopeless romantic Omega who daydreamed of finding his Alpha in the Mezzaluna festival like his parents, like his best friend. But that excitement quickly evaporated when Blaine noticed just how quiet Sebastian was.

Dread clawed up his throat.

“You’re not… disappointed… that it’s me, are you?” he asked in a whisper.

In an instant, Sebastian's hands were on his face, gently cradling him. Strong Alpha hands, yet oh so gentle.

“No, Blaine,” Sebastian replied, his breath ghosting his lips. “I’m not disappointed. I’m… speechless, is what I am.”

“Why?”

The Alpha pulled back slightly, gazing at him with those green eyes. The corners of Sebastian’s mouth turned up, his smile as bright as the half-moon above them. “Well, to put it simply, Blaine Anderson- you… are flawless. I’ve always known this- ever since that first day we met at Dalton.”

Blaine ducked his head shyly, preening under the praise.

“But your scent,” Sebastian said, nostrils flaring. “Your scent, Blaine- it’s just… _glorious_. Hypnotized me the moment I caught it in the wind, drew me to you.”

His scent. Blaine inwardly wondered what he smelled like to the Alpha, if he had always smelt like that to him. It was inappropriate to scent another without consent so he had never really noticed Sebastian’s smell before, politely turning away whenever he had caught lingering whiffs in the air during their run-ins.

And so he asked. “What do I smell like to you?”

With that, Sebastian let out a growl, every bit the possessive Alpha as he nosed his neck again, breathing in deep.

“Like summer-ripe raspberries, like morning rain on grass, like sunshine. I knew you were the one I wanted in a heartbeat.”

Blaine felt his cheeks warming; a blush. He never was one to blush before. As Sebastain continued to scent him, he let his hand wind its way into Sebastian’s hair while the other fisted the front of Sebastian’s shirt, desperate to keep the Alpha right where he was. 

“Sebastian,” he whimpered, every bone in his body vibrating with pleasure. 

Slowly, Sebastian lowered him back onto the grass as the Alpha’s scenting turned into kisses, lips marking its way from one side of Blaine’s neck to the other, then up to his jawline, teeth grazing as he went. Their legs tangled together, slotting perfectly like two ends of a puzzle.

When Sebastian finally pulled away, Blaine whined loud and pleading, instantly missing the skin on skin contact of the Alpha. He was so far gone for Sebastian, he couldn’t care less if it made him seem like a lust-addled Omega in heat. He just wanted Sebastian to keep scenting him, feel his skin on his.

The Alpha looked down at him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, his side-parted hair falling softly over his forehead; a rather attractive mess left in the wake of Blaine’s raking fingers. 

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked softly as he raked his fingers through his Alpha’s hair again.

Sebastian held his gaze, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips under the moonlight. “Yes. More than.”

Blaine regarded the Alpha more carefully now. He noted the build of his body, the wiry muscles of his arms and the quiet strength set in his shoulders; Sebastian was every bit the powerful Alpha, no longer the lanky boy he had met in Dalton.

“To think I could have had you all these years,” Blaine mused. “Dalton, Nick’s bachelor party, Thad’s 25th birthday- I could have had you all those times we ran into each other.”

Sebastian shook his head slowly. “No,” he said and Blaine felt his face fall. Sebastian cupped a gentle hand to his cheek, thumbs caressing his skin. “Hey,” his Alpha called softly. “I couldn’t have been the Alpha you deserved then. I wasn’t ready.”

Blaine’s heart thudded fast in his chest. “And now?”

Sebastian smiled that bright smile of his again. “I’m ready now. And I’m glad it’s you that I caught.”

There was a feeling burning bright in Blaine’s chest at Sebastian’s admission. Wordlessly, Blaine surged up to bury his nose in his Alpha’s neck. It wasn’t conventional for an Omega to scent an Alpha before bonding, but Blaine had never, romantic as he was, been a conventional Omega. 

“Blaine,” Sebastian gasped.

But if he was bothered by it, the Alpha certainly didn’t show it. Not by the way he turned them both over, letting Blaine drape his body over him. Not by the way he titled his head back to allow Blaine to scent him more, uncaring of being vulnerable, exposed. It was all very unlike an Alpha. It seemed Sebastian was unconventional, too. The thought pleased Blaine to no end.

Pulling away, Blaine looked down at his Alpha irradiated by the light of the half-moon. He had signed up for the Mezzaluna festival hopeful- but never in his dreams did he think he would find an Alpha as strong, as gentle and as beautiful as Sebastian. His eyes traced the pronounced vein of his jugular, the attractive angles of his face, the lashes fanning over his cheek as those gorgeous eyes fluttered close.

“You’re flawless, Sebastian,” Blaine breathed, echoing the Alpha’s choice of praise.

The Alpha’s eyes flew open, something a lot like pride glinting in them. And with that, Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian’s, the kiss tripping his heartbeat, lighting his nerves. Sebastian’s mouth was soft on his, and delightfully hot. It was dizzying, intoxicating. It was that feeling he had the first time they kissed all those years ago- but more acute, more severe in its passion, more… _everything_.

More. More.

Blaine opened his mouth as Sebastian licked into it, swallowing the Alpha’s pleased growls, his chest echoing the reverberations of it. The warmth of the Alpha’s tongue coaxed a whimper from him as he sighed happily into the kiss.

“Blaine. Blaine. Blaine,” Sebastian murmured between kisses. “My Omega. Mine.”

Blaine whined happily. 

_Mine_. Sebastian’s. Claimed.

As the half-moon moved lower in the night, the sky began to brighten in the east in ribbons of pink and blue. The whole night through, Blaine laid in his Alpha’s arms, trading kisses and scenting one another, until their scents mingled so thoroughly that no one would be able to set them apart.

And they offered up bits of themselves in all the moments in between; about family, about jobs, about everything they could think of to bridge the gap the years had created.

“Are you in Ohio just for the festival?” Blaine asked, letting Sebastian twist a finger in his dark curls loose over his forehead.

“No,” his Alpha replied. “My company’s LA office sent me here to head the new division. You’re looking at the accounting controller of the company. And I report directly to the CFO.”

Blaine sat up, in awe.

“Sebastian, that’s amazing.”

“I just bought this house by the lake, too. Not too far a drive to the office.”

Blaine smiled at that, bringing their foreheads together. He heard all that Sebastian left unsaid. The house, the job. _I can take care of you_ , it said.

“I bet it’s beautiful.”

“I do have good taste,” Sebastian teased as he nosed Blaine’s neck again, making him giggle like a lovesick fool. Perhaps he was.

“What happened to New York?” Sebastian asked. “Last I heard you had a publishing agent and that you’re working on a debut novel.”

Blaine’s heart ticked a beat faster. “And you know all this how?”

Sebastian shrugged lazily. “I ask after you whenever I talk to the guys.”

_Oh_.

“You ask about me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

The sun shone softly behind the thick new day’s mist blanketing the clearing but the half-moon still lingered in the sky, too stubborn to set. Sebastian held his gaze with those impossibly green eyes. 

“I’ve always had a thing for you, Blaine- ever since we met. And after that night, that kiss… You were always on my mind.”

Blaine pulled the memory of the kiss forth. Of finding Sebastian standing out on the lawn and looking up at the moon. A half-moon, much like the one they’re under now, if he remembered correctly. Of making small talk about college and future dreams. Of things they will miss most about Dalton. 

“ _You_ ,” Sebastian had said. “I’d miss you most.” 

And then he had kissed him, all blissful glides of lips and nerves on fire; a kiss he had never felt the likes of again- until tonight.

Just because he could, Blaine leaned in close to kiss Sebastian again. He let his lips latch hungrily on his Alpha and his Alpha returned the kiss in earnest. Once again, every bit of him came alive, ignited. Aflame.

“New York wasn’t for me,” Blaine said once the kissing ceased, finally answering Sebastian’s query. “Moved back here because… I guess because it’s home. Family’s here, too.”

“Home,” Sebastian whispered almost wistfully. “I guess it’s home here for me now, too.”

Blaine’s breath hitched. To be claimed by an Alpha, to be deemed his home. The hopeless romantic in him was over the moon, ecstatic.

“Home,” Blaine echoed.

Sebastian traced his scent glands, his long Alpha fingers smooth over his skin. And he shivered when Sebastian ran a thumb along his collarbone where bonding marks were bitten into the Omega’s flesh.

There was a question hanging between them as Sebastian’s finger padded the skin there, where the mark would be. A call for consent, of permission-

The mist in the clearing thinned under the morning sun. And still the half-moon hung in the sky. A beat passed before Sebastian voiced them. “Will you have me as your Alpha, Blaine?”

_Your Alpha_.

_His_ Alpha.

Wordlessly, Blaine rose to his knees, eyes never leaving Sebastian’s. He recalled the exhilarating feeling of running through the forest with the bright half-moon hanging above, the nervous anticipation of being chased by an Alpha. It was what he had always dreamed of.

And now, every bit of that dream was coming true. All he had to do was-

Blaine reached for Sebastian, placing a hand at the base of the Alpha’s skull. He craned his neck, exposing his jugular, his scent glands, putting every bit of trust in Sebastian. Slowly, he guided the Alpha closer, his Alpha.

“Yes, Sebastian,” he breathed. “And I am yours.”

With a growl, Sebastian sank his teeth into the soft flesh where Blaine’s neck and shoulder met. He cried out, pain and pleasure mixed deliciously. His eyes fluttered close as he felt the burn of the bonding mark seep into him, set his nerves, his bones, his skin, his heart, his everything aflame.

_I am yours._

As the pain receded, Blaine felt Sebastian giving the bite little licks, trying his best to soothe the burn. Such an Alpha thing to do, he thought happily. _I can take care of you_.

Looking down at Sebastian, he regarded his Alpha, noting the sense of contentment and joy and possessiveness and pride rolling off him in waves. 

_Have me as your Alpha._

“ _Alpha_ ,” Blaine purred, loud and happy as his fingers traced the raised mark on his skin. “ _My_ Alpha.”

A happy growl vibrated from Sebastian and as the setting half-moon as their witness, his Alpha let out a piercing howl that filled the spaces around them, reverberating through the forest; a pronouncement, a declaration:

Another Omega- and his Alpha- have been claimed.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
